marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Owen Tenebrous Stygian
Becoming Insane... Owen was born in a small coven of sorcerer's. These Sorcerer's dabbled in magic that was linked to the Dark Dimension. While in the womb his mother casted a spell that was to suppose take her sanity away for ultimate power. But instead it took her child's. When born Owen didn't even cry. He was the most quietest baby you'd ever witness. From here on out it would only get worse. Owen didn't get any magical potential like his mother. Instead he was gifted with the Mutant X gene. Being half demon influenced this gene into giving him dark and unique powers. Witnessing His Powers... By age 3 he could absorb the life out of anything he thought of. By age 5 he could lift a 10 ton boulder over his head. And could survive a fall from 15,000 feet landing on his feet with no harm. By age 8 he learned how to manipulate dark elements and completely mastered this skill. At age 10... While the spell took Owen's sanity, it gave his Mother great power. His mother wasn't very nice to him. She hated him in fact. Everyone did, he was such an unusual child. His mother told the coven one night that they should kill Owen. "He doesn't even have magic." she'd tell them. The coven agreed and decided to kill him the next day. Owen woke up in the morning seeing the Coven standing around him. Then his mother told him. Something she said set him off and his mother was devoured by dark matter. Owen wasn't loved by his mother or the only people he's ever known. The coven tried to escape him not realizing what they've unleashed. Owen corrupted the whole place with dark energy. Men, women, children, even babies suddenly started to crack and burst with dark energy while running away from him. In under 6 minutes anyone Owen ever knew was dead and he walked away with their souls. Growing Up... What made him different from other insane people, he was completely aware of being insane. When Owen was 12 he lived in a small town, in which he terrorized. He learned of weapons and quickly learned how to materialize them himself with dark elements. He killed for fun in this town. By age 14 no one in that town was left alive. A while later he ended up in Washington D.C. where he didn't kill. But enjoyed the life style there. He went to school but graduated early, way early. He is a quick learner, adapts to every situation he is in and is naturally smart. Teenage Years... As Owen grew older his thirst for experiences grew aswel. His body went through...changes over the past couple year and still is. And like any 16 year old boy, he wanted to fuck something. And like other teenagers his age they started to look at each other different. Owen's looks drew attention as he was attractive to the eye. So he met a girl and took advantage then had sex with her. It was one of the best experiences of his life. He wanted to learn more on how to make it better. He started learning more and more stuff about sex and would apply the stuff he learned when he had it. He came across gay sex, which intrigued him. Male on male action; he wanted to experience this for himself. Sex remains one of his most favorite things todo till this day. Gymnastic World Championship... He was given a free ticket to a Gymnastic World Championship event. Somewhat interested, he went. After is was over he went to the locker after seeing a guy who competed in the event that he was attracted to. As he approached the locker room two government officials walked past him. He ignored them as his attention stayed focus on the guy. He walked into the locker room where he saw the guy getting dressed. Startled the guy asked who he was; Owen replied saying his name. The guy revealed himself as Kai Emiya. Owen told Kai flat out that he wanted to have sex with him and that he thought he was attractive. Kai thought this was a weird way to ask of this. Most people ease into it. Especially with someone he just met. Although Kai was undoubtedly attracted to Owen. So, they ended up having sex on the locker room floor gaining an unearthly connection to each other. Owen usually kills his partners a short while after he has sex with them. But he liked him because Kai could hold his ground with him. Kai and him eventually grew apart since Kai got a job that requires a 24/7 status. - The Haise Mafia... Walking down the street Owen was approached by 3 guys who said they might peak his interest. Owen followed them back to a warehouse where he found out these guys where part of the Haise Mafia. A guy named Rylee talked to Owen saying he could do something for him that not only they will get something out of but he will aswel. Owen liked this and took his offer. Later Owen met the Mafia's top dogs Gara, Keon, Ryu, and Stryx. But Amariana is the one who got his attention. He had a instant liking to her. Was it her kind heart although she can kill someone with no fucks given, he didn't know. Owen and Amariana became instant friends. She'd often sit and watch him go on killing spree's with a slight grin on her face. Although reasoning with a sociopath is doubtedly inevitable she always knew what to say. She always defended his actions, knowing he has troubles. She knew him like a book front and back. She knew every reason behind what he did. If anyone insulted him, she would make them suffer. You could say she was his guardian angel. Their connection is a weird one, but strong as hell. Beware if you try to mess with these two. Personality Lacking emotions like guilt and love, Owen can be quite evil in some people's eyes. Because of the loss of those emotions; he does not care about what he does to you. Owen has a need to get what he wants. He is quite flirty because he says sex is the best experience to have. Owen gets excitement out of the abnormal things in life such as, killing and torturing. He thinks quite literally out of the box, some of his methods are over exaggerated. Despite this, he shows to have controllable compassion. Owen often encourages and supports his friends and random people. He likes to hang around and be social. He does feel his insanity gets in the way of his social life, and usually puts himself down because of it. But he tries his best to communicate without being too weird. Antisocial Personality Disorder Antisocial personality disorder is defined by a pervasive and persistent disregard for morals, social norms, and the rights and feelings of others. Individuals with this personality disorder will typically have no compunction in exploiting others in harmful ways for their own gain or pleasure and frequently manipulate and deceive other people, achieving this through wit and a façade of superficial charm or through intimidation and violence. They may display arrogance, think lowly and negatively of others, and lack remorse for their harmful actions and have a callous attitude to those they have harmed. Irresponsibility is a core characteristic of this disorder: they can have significant difficulties in maintaining stable employment as well as fulfilling their social and financial obligations, and people with this disorder often lead exploitative, unlawful, or parasitic lifestyles. - - Powers Dark Elements Manipulation - ''' * '''Dark Energy: Owen uses dark energy to corrupt matter by desigrating, exploding or negating it. * Negative Lightning: Owen can produce lightning which is corrupted with dark energy. * Shadows and Darkness: '''Owen can turn an area around him completely pitch black. * '''Dark Matter: A rare ability, thought to have come from Dormammu. Owen can create and manipulate dark matter. Which can eat its way through matter in under seconds. If a decent amount of dark matter is exposed to matter a giant explosion can happen. Soul Absorption -''' Part of his mutation allows him to absorb other's souls. 'Magic Redirection -' Although not being able to use and produce magic, he has been able to redirect magic based attacks. '''Abilities Enhanced Strength -''' Owen has strength that is beyond normal. 'Enhanced Durability -' Owen can sustain numerous blows of internal or external assault. 'Enhanced Stamina - '''Owen for fact, has never been tired before in his life. '''Broken Mind -' It is impossible to enter Owen's mind or intrude as he is insane. 'Adaptation -' Owen learns to adapt to anything. He can quickly gain knowledge over anything he wants just by observing. It took him 30 minutes to become a master in sword play. Owen can also learn to adapt to fighting styles, learning them himself even mid-fight. Owen can adapt to social situations as well. 'Insanity Realization -' Although insane, he is completely aware of it and knows how to use it to his advantage. He can be quite a trickster and manipulator. '''Weakness Amariana -''' Owen loves Amariana more than anything. Although holding her hostage wouldn't be a good idea. She is one of the only ones who can stop him from doing something he shouldn't. 'Thunderstorms -' Owen is scared of thunderstorms. Thunderstorms is the '''only thing he fears.